This invention relates to an electronically controlled system for maintaining a swimming pool and to components employed in the operation of such a system.
It is well known to owners of swimming pools that the general up-keep of a swimming pool and control of pool water conditions can be relatively labor intensive and time consuming. Conventionally a swimming pool maintenance system includes a sand-filter for entrapment of solid impurities by filtration of the pool water through the sand-filter. The sand-filter is connected to a pump for pumping the pool water from the swimming pool through the sand-filter. At the core of the system is a multi-valve unit for directing flow of the pool water through an arrangement of conduits employed in the maintenance system.
The ability to direct the flow-path of pool water through different conduits by means of the multi-valve unit enables a user to execute several functions relating to swishing pool maintenance, for example, filtering, backwash, rinse and so forth.
A conventional multi-valve unit comprises a valve housing having several inlet and outlet ports, and a selector means for selectivey opening or closing the ports. The selector means has a lever mechanism with which a user may manually open one port while closing another, according to the requirements of the system.
In general, a swimming pool requires regular attention to maintain it in a usable condition. Execution of Functions such as filtration, rinse, waste and backwash is dependent on manual control by a user. In the same way regulation of other variables in relation to the pool water, such as the water level, acidity and algae growth is dependent on physical attention by a user. If a user is precluded from or fails to attend to the swimming pool on a regular basis, the swimming pool water can easily and rapidly deteriorate.
In order to minimize some of the disadvantages associated with pool maintenance chores, some pool components have been automated to effect respective automatic operation thereof. One example of a known automated swimming pool component is a water temperature sensor, often encountered in heated pools and spas, and generally operable in conjunction with appropriate heater means to regulate pool water temperature. Another example is automated pool water level detectors, which are adapted to detect a low water level and to generate a signal that causes water to fill the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,861 discloses an automated pool maintenance system, including a novel filter valve system, novel suction valve and a novel water level sensor, wherein the valve system includes a solenoid which, when energized, effects engagement of a rotor with a conventional valve body and, when de-energized, effects disengagement of the rotor with the valve body. This valve system suffers from a major disadvantage in that a constant current rust be applied to the solenoid to effect engagement of the rotor with the valve body. Not only is this a costly requirement, but in case of termination of the current, such as during a power failure, the solenoid will be de-energized and consequently the rotor will disengage the valve body, resulting therein that pool water may drain from the swimming pool.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to overcome or at least minimize the problems experienced with known swimming pool maintenance systems, or to provide a useful alternative to such systems.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electronically controlled system for automatic maintenance of a swimming pool.
According to the invention there is provided an electronically controlled system for maintaining a swimming pool, the system comprising
regulating means for regulating the flow of water through selected conduits of a filtration system associated with the swimming pool, the regulating means including
rotatable selector means arranged in association with a valve housing having a number of inlet and outlet ports,
biasing means for biasing the selector means into a seated position in the valve housing; and
motorized means operatively associated with the selector means and adapted to rotate the selector means while it is in the seated position in the valve housing; and
control means for automatically controlling the regulating means in a predetermined manner, the control means including a microprocessor.
The selector means may be a rotatable disc seal dimensioned to be located in a conventional valve housing of a conventional multi-valve unit used in swimming pool maintenance systems. The rotatable disc seal may include an elongate chamber and an aperture, the aperture being located radially opposite the elongate member. The rotatable disc seal may be rotatable relative to the valve housing by means of a rotatable shaft, the shaft extending vertically from the disc seal and being attached to the motorized means.
The motorized means may include any conventional electrical motor, and may be associated with a gearbox assembly. Preferably, the motorized means includes a motor capable of driving a speed reduction gearbox at a drive speed of between 0.8 and 20 rpm, with a torque of between 10 Nm and 20 Nm, the torque preferably being 16 Nm. The motorized means may be connected to the control means and may be electronically operated to rotate the disc seal to select various positions to regulate the flow of water through selected conduits of the filtration system.
The system may include first sensor means for sensing at least one adjustable variable of the swimming pool water, the sensor means being connected to the control means, and adjustment means for adjusting such variable in response to a signal relayed from the sensor means to the control means.
The first sensor means may be located on the regulating means and may include a rotatable positioning disc operatively associated with at least one positioning sensor. Preferably, the first sensor means includes a number of slotted photooptical positioning sensors arranged in accordance with the inlet and outlet ports of the valve housing. The rotatable positioning disc may have a slotted peripheral skirt which is rotatable through the slots of the photo-optical positioning sensors and which is adapted to indicate the position of a particular inlet or outlet port of the valve housing when a slot in the peripheral skirt of the positioning disc passes through a slot in one of the photo-optical positioning sensors.
One end of the rotatable shaft may protrude above the first sensor means and may include a lever arm extending from that end of the shaft, the lever arm being intended to enable a user to override the electronic functioning of the motorized means so as to adjust the rotatable disc seal manually between various positions.
The regulating means further may include a locking unit attached to the upper end of the shaft which extends vertically from the disc seal, the locking unit being adapted to facilitate installation of the rotatable disc seal by pre-tensioning the biasing means.
The regulating means further may include a main housing, the main housing being releasably mountable to the valve housing in a substantially pressure-tight and watertight engagement. The main housing may be adapted for supporting at least some of the components included in the system, for example the motor and gearbox assembly and different sensor means.
The main housing may be provided with a main cover being releasably attachable to an upper end of the main housing for covering the components supported in the main housing. The main housing also may include a secondary housing, the secondary housing being releasably mountable to the main housing in a splash-proof and dust-proof engagement and being covered by the rain cover. The secondary housing may house at least some of the components supported in the main housing, such as the electromic components, so as to prevent unauthorized tampering therewith, as well as to protect the same from water and dust.
The system further may include additional sensor means for respectively sensing sand-filter pressure in a swimming pool filter, pool water temperature, ambient temperature, conductivity, acidity and/or water level in the swimming pool. One or more of the additional sensor means may be located in or supported by the main housing. Preferably, all the sensor means are located in the main housing and are at least partiallry covered by the main cover.
Pressure sensor means for sensing sand-filter pressure in a swimming pool may include a pressure nipple, preferably located within the main housing and arranged in communication with a pressure transducer, the pressure transducer being capable of transmitting a signal to the microprocessor of the control means in respect of the sand-filter pressure sensed.
Preferably, the pressure sensor means for sensing sand-filter pressure includes an amplifier for amplifying a signal received from the pressure transducer before transmitting the same to the microprocessor. The microprocessor may be programmed with a predetermined algorithm adapted to utilize the signal transmitted from the pressure transducer to control operation of the regulating means. Particularly, a high-pressure value (e.g. 90-100 kPa) may be indicative of a dirty sand-filter and consequently the need for executing the backwash and the rinse functions. Similarly a low-pressure value (e.g. 40-50 kPa) may be indicative of a clean sand-filter, whereas a pressure of below 40 kPa may be indicative of a blocked pool pump inlet, which generally results in a decrease in the overall water pressure in the system.
The system may include pH-sensor means for sensing the pH-level of the swimming pool water and for returning a signal to the microprocessor in respect of the pH-level of the swimming pool water so sensed. The pH-sensor means may include a pH-probe removably housed within a probe housing that in turn may removably be located in the main housing, the arrangement being such that at least a lower part of the pH-probe is continuously submerged in the pool water. Preferably, a signal received from the pH-sensor means is amplified before being transmitted to the microprocessor, which may then compare the sensed pH-value with a preprogrammed value so as to determine the condition of the pool water (i.e. acid or alkaline). If the pH-level drops below the preprogrammed value, the micro-processor may activate a valve or chemical pump to permit one or more required chemicals (e.g acid or soda-ash) to enter the swimming pool from external chemical containers so as to adjust the pH-level of the pool water to the programmed value.
The probe housing may include retaining means for retaining the pH-probe in the probe housing; sealing means for effecting watertight engagement between the probe housing and the main housing; and an apertured chamber for in use retaining swimming pool water therein, the arrangement being such the lower part of the pH-probe is continuously submerged in the pool water being retained in the apertured chamber.
It is envisaged that the system further may include a pool ioniser, the pool ioniser being characterized in having probes consisting of copper, zinc and silver respectively used for restraining growth of algae, bacteria, viruses and the like in the swimming pool a water. The system likewise may control additional or alternative sanitizing means for automatically sanitizing the swimming pool water, for example by addition of appropriate amounts of chlorine.
The system also may include a descaler substantially used for softening or decalcifying of the pool water, the descaler being operable in conjunction with the pool pump, the arrangement being such that water flow through the system, as indicated by water pressure, may indicate a corresponding signal to be transmitted to the microprocessor, which in turn may activate the pool ioniser and/or descaler.
It is envisaged that the system further may include a temperature sensor for sensing pool water temperature, the temperature sensor being locatable within the main housing and being at least partially submerged in the pool water.
The system also may include water level sensor means adapted to sense water level in the swimming pool and to transmit a signal in respect of the water level to the microprocessor. If the water level drops below a preprogrammed value, the microprocessor may activate a water level regulating valve so as to permit water supply to the swimming pool. Preferably, the water level regulating valve is arranged in communication with a primary water supply line, the regulating valve being located on a return conduit intermediate the pool filter and the swimming pool.
The regulating means also may include an electronic interface arrangement, the electronic interface arrangement preferably being located within the secondary housing and being adapted to serve as an interface between the various sensor means and their corresponding measuring points. The electronic interface arrangement may include a number of vertically spaced electronic boards, for example a positioning board for locating the positioning sensors, an analogue board for locating one or more amplifiers for amplifying the signals received from the various sensor means, and a supply board for locating voltage regulating means.
The microprocessor of the control means may be preprogrammed with preferred values for one or more variables relating to maintenance of the swimming pool water. For example, the microprocessor may be preprogrammed in respect of the water level, water temperature and acidity of the pool water, and the pressure level in the sand-filter. Upon receiving a signal from the relevant sensing means, the microprocessor may analyze and compare a received value with the preprogrammed value for the particular variable in question. In response, the microprocessor may activate the relevant component, for example the motorized means for rotating the disc seal, the water level regulator valve for permitting water supply to the pool, or the ioniser in accordance with the pool water temperature so as to manipulate the addition of copper, zinc and silver ions to the pool water.
The microprocessor may be associated with a timer wherein the timer may serve as reference means for governing operation of the microprocessor. Alternatively, the pressure level in the sand-filter may govern operation of the microprocessor.
The microprocessor also may have display means for displaying information in respect of one or more of the variables. The display means may include an alarm and indicating lights for indicating what function is being performed at a particular moment. The microprocessor also may have a keypad whereby a user may alter one or more of the preprogrammed values. Preferably, the display means and keypad is embodied in the main cover.
Furthermore, the microprocessor nay be operable by means of a remote control unit whereby a user may override the automated function of the microprocessor so as to manually control operation of the regulating means employed in the swimming pool maintenance system. The remote control unit may include display means and a keypad by means of which a user may manipulate the relevant pool functions from a dwelling or the like location.
The system also may include a power supply unit arranged in association with the regulating means. The power supply unit may include a transformer, isolation means, circuit breakers, auxiliary relays, and battery backup means, with preferably all components being enclosed in a substantially watertight enclosure.
The invention also includes a multi-valve unit for a water flow and filtration system for a swimming pool, the multi-valve unit comprising
a valve housing having a number of inlet and outlet ports;
rotatable selector means for independently opening and closing the inlet and outlet ports;
biasing means for biasing the rotatable selector means into a seated position in the valve housing; and
means for automatically adjusting the selector means, while being in the seated position in the valve housing, so as to regulate water flow through the multivalve unit.
The invention further includes a method for electronically controlling the maintenance of a swimming pool, the method comprising
providing regulating means for regulating the flow of water through selected conduits of a filtration system associated with the swimming pool, wherein the regulating means includes
rotatable selector means arranged in association with a valve housing having a number of inlet and outlet ports,
biasing means for biasing the rotatable selector means into a seated position in the valve housing; and
motorized means, including a motor and gearbox assembly, operatively associated with the selector means and capable of rotating the selector means while it is in the seated position in the valve housing; and
automatically controlling the regulating means in a predetermined manner.
Specific Embodiment